


【星昴】以父之名-37（终章）

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [37]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *请配合《X》17卷星离开之后，昴流和神威对话以及之后昴流一个人独处的原作漫画一起食用～
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	【星昴】以父之名-37（终章）

**Author's Note:**

> *请配合《X》17卷星离开之后，昴流和神威对话以及之后昴流一个人独处的原作漫画一起食用～

【37】终章

——这是什么？  
——戒指啊！我跟昴流君的结婚戒指。  
——哇，加油吧昴流！向着成为合格新娘的道路迈进吧！ 

——昴流，永远要认清自己真正的心意。  
北都。

——昴流君，请好好活下去。  
星史郎。

被封印的记忆铺天盖地涌上来。  
那些他们一起经历过的，或甜蜜或苦涩的回忆，全部未曾修改地、原原本本地回到了他的大脑里。

——

意识归于清明的时候，爆炸的喧嚣已经远去，左右连一点声响都没有，一片安详静谧。  
有淡淡的消毒水味萦绕在四周，他意识到自己应该是在医院里，慢慢睁开眼，厚重的窗帘挡住了光。他置身于黑暗中，一时分辨不清时间。  
良久，他才意识到，单人病房里只有他一个人。

他试着活动了下身体，除了肌肉有些酸胀之外并没有更大的痛楚，看来他在那场骚乱里被保护得很好，身上只有一些皮外伤，并没有到伤筋动骨的程度。  
他艰难地撑起身体，倚靠在枕头上。手腕传来肿痛的触感，他低头，轻缓地抚摸着伤处，慢慢摸到手背上的刻印。  
霎时间，爆炸里的记忆迅速席卷而来，如刀锋般锐利，割地他心口生疼。

有极轻的敲门声响起。  
他深吸一口气，收拾了情绪，回道：“请进。”  
门被推开，光线从门缝透进来。  
他看到站在门外的拜访者，一头服帖的黑色短发，瘦削的身体包裹在统一制式的校服里，紫水晶般的眸子躲闪着不敢看自己，整个人小心翼翼的，像个做了错事的孩子。

“神威。”他唤了那个孩子的名字。  
少年向前一步踏进房间，左右看了下似乎是想开灯，但最终也还是站在门口，没有再动作。  
“星史郎先生他……”他的眼睛已经适应了昏暗的光线，看着少年的样子他几乎已经猜到了一切，但是他还是这样问，祈求一丝可能的希望。  
听到这个名字，少年像被蜇到一般迅速地低下头去。  
“我知道了……”已经洞悉的事实被再一次印证，他捂住双眼，发出一阵如受伤幼兽般的低声呜咽。

“昴流先生，”少年小心地抬头，四目相对，紫色的眼睛里蕴涵了太多情绪，出口却是一句道歉，“对不起。”  
“神威为什么要道歉呢？”他闭上眼，面上已经看不出情绪。  
“因为……我们只能救出昴流先生一个人，”神威看起来也很难受，“但是，昴流先生一定很想留在那个人身边吧……”  
他没有否认，但也没有再说什么，像是突然之间对世间万物都失去了兴趣。那场爆炸没有让他的肉体受到多少伤害，却带走了他内里的某些东西，让他仿佛换了个人一般。

神威看着他，想起那两个人曾经纠葛的林林总总，感觉心口也越发难受得紧，忍不住道：“如果昴流先生没有遇见那个人的话……”  
“我没想过。”少年的话还没说完，就被打断。  
“诶？”  
“没有遇到星史郎先生的人生……”青年看着那个孩子，“我从来没有想过……”他无意识地摩挲着手背上的标记，声音极轻的，仿佛自言自语般，“北都离开之后，我非常痛苦，我曾经任由自己陷入无意识的虚空……但是，就算在那样的情况下，我也从未考虑过追随北都而去，在最绝望的时候，我也依然活着，痛苦而纠结地活着……你知道为什么吗？”  
少年摇摇头，在床边坐下来，似乎很担心他会突然崩溃。  
“我其实一直都很清楚，我放不下的、不舍得的是什么……”他深深吸了一口气，又慢慢吐出去，一句话已经耗尽毕生力气，“我不舍得的是，这个有星史郎先生存在的世界。”  
这样的我是可耻的，我把自己对于生的执着寄托在他人身上。

他任由自己陷入疯狂滋长的情绪里，半晌，才勉强扯出一个笑，摸了摸少年的头，“不要担心我，神威，你只要考虑自己的事就好了。”

少年离开后，他起身下床。  
惯常穿的那件白色风衣被贴心地放在一边，他换下了病号服，然后推开了窗。  
有风吹进来，擦着脸颊而过。秋风霸道，就连厚重的窗帘也被撩动起一阵沙沙声。  
外面阳光热烈，正是一天中最好的时候，他却感觉整个世界都笼罩在漫无边际的黑暗里。

泪水悄无声息地落下，滑过鼻翼唇角，最后落在手背上，顺着逆五芒星的轮廓晕染开去。他抬起手背，在被泪水润湿的标记上印下一个吻。  
他深刻地意识到，他只剩下一个人了。  
偌大的人世间，再无一处可以落脚。

——

他不想要神威担心，也实在不知道如何告别，想来想去最后只好从窗户翻了出去。好在三楼而已，不是很高。  
原谅他的不辞而别，他现在对于任何人任何事都不关心了。

出了医院门口，才发现封真在等他。  
那人嘴里叼了什么，远处看以为是香烟，走近了才发现是棒棒糖。

“神威说吸烟不好。”封真看他的视线解释道。  
他微微颔首，无话。  
“呵。”封真并没有介意他的态度，扬了扬手里的东西，塞到他怀里，“我只是来送东西的，我想你可能会需要这个。”  
那是一叠文件，最上面是一份墓地的购买合同。星史郎同时买下了相邻的两块墓地，日期是在她姐姐忌日那天。

“那个男人啊，那么骄傲的一个人，看着亲切其实难接近得很。以前在孤儿院的时候我就很讨厌他，总是忍不住想啊，想看看他低头的样子。后来他竟然会来找我说有事拜托我，我还以为自尊比他的命更重要呢，”封真似乎在回忆着什么，回忆完又突然问道，“你知道他为什么要提前买下你姐姐墓地旁边的那块地吗？”似乎并不在意他的答案，封真接着道，“或许你会在去看望北都的时候顺便看看他，他是这么希望的……人类的愿望还真是有趣呢……”

“我当然会帮忙啊……举手之劳而已，毕竟因为他的出手，我们只要做一点小手脚，小鸟可就多活了好多年呢。不过你大可扔掉它，你没有义务要替他收尸，不管怎么说他都是杀死你姐姐的凶手不是吗？”封真的手点在他心口的位置，声音如同鬼魅，“说起来，你姐姐的心脏，用起来还不错吗？”

从跟封真的谈话里，他终于也知道了很重要的一点。  
把健康的心脏换给他，从最开始，就是北都的主意。  
他的姐姐，和他的爱人一样任性。

他翻看着那叠文件，除了墓地合同，星史郎还把遗产都留给了他，包括新宿那套房子，房间密码、过户手续等等都处理好了。  
这个男人几乎算好了一切。

“真是个任性的男人啊！”最后，封真耸耸肩，发出这样一声感叹。

——

等他处理完所有后事，再去墓园看望星史郎和北都的时候，已经是初冬时令。  
今年的冬天比往年要冷，风刮在脸上，刀子似的。他紧了紧风衣，把自己埋在羊绒围巾里——那还是某一年星史郎先生送给他的生日礼物。

墓园冷清，一路上无人，却在穿过中间一排墓碑的时候遇到了熟人，意料之外的，是猫依让刃。  
此时的女警并未着警装，而是穿着一身纯黑的长裙礼服，黑色的帽檐遮住了她那双永远闪着光的眼睛，整个人看起来像是一夜之间变得成熟。  
“昴流先生，你好。”女警看到他，抬起头，露出有些红肿的双目。  
“你好，猫依小姐……”他微微点头算作招呼，“你……”  
你为什么会在这里，他原本是想这么问的，却在视线掠过女警面前的墓碑的时候，停住了。

“草薙先生死了。”女警的声音相当苦涩，隐忍情绪对她来说太艰难，“我们都太过自以为是。”  
“抱歉……”青年习惯性道歉，他并无意揭开对方的伤疤。  
“很奇怪啊，都要去死了，为什么还要说出来，说什么一直都是爱我的，”女警控诉着，“我不懂，既然要说就不要死啊！我根本不在乎他的过去，坐牢有什么关系呢，我可以等他从牢里出来啊。”  
“为什么不能活着呢？就算为了我，活着不好吗？”女警的眼睛里盛满了泪水，求救似的看着他。  
他回答不了这个问题，他只能沉默。  
“我最讨厌草薙先生了！”女警终于忍不住，她蹲下来，发出一阵压抑的啜泣，“太过分了啊，这样的人，做了这样的事。” 

有成群的乌鸦从墓园上空飞过，聒噪的吵闹打破了这里的冷清。

“可是……我依然爱他……”  
泪水落在碑面刻字的凹槽里，湿润了她爱人的名字，最后消失不见。

——

在墓园深处，安静的角落里，星史郎和北都的墓地靠在一起。  
他忍不住想起，在少年时代里，被他们两个围在中间的样子，这两个人总喜欢开他的玩笑。每次都是不逗到他局促脸红誓不罢休的地步，似乎那是他们之间最乐此不疲的游戏。  
他记得大笑着的北都，手舞足蹈地分享着夸张的笑话，而在一旁的星史郎先生总是会温柔地注视着自己，那种感觉就像暮春时节的樱花飘落在身上，清淡又甜蜜。  
像是一场永远醒不来的梦。

他轻轻笑了一下，表情变得柔和，他是那么爱着那两个人。  
苦涩的感觉一点一点浸润了胸腔，压得他有些喘不过气来。  
他抬起头，强忍住眼泪。

天空暗沉又深邃，一副暴风雪要来临的前兆。

他蹲坐下来，向后倚靠在墓碑上，就好像他的爱人从后面抱住他。  
他转身，手指慢慢抚摸过墓碑上刻印的文字，仿佛那是他们一起走过的一生。

最后，他亲吻了墓碑上的名字。  
如同亲吻爱人的唇。

等生命自然消亡到终点的时候，我再来找你们，那时候，请不要再放开握紧我的手。

有白色的絮状物飘落下来。  
天地间被盖上一层苍茫无垢的白。  
仿佛可以掩埋所有的罪。

下雪了。

（全文完）

 **【后记】**  
到这里这个故事就全部结束啦！全文9w字。第一次写这么长的星昴完结文，希望大家看得愉快www  
大纲写得比较完整的一篇文，最开始就想写一个每个人似乎都没错，最后却被命运推着走，最后迎来苦涩结局的故事。  
终章里亲吻墓碑的梗，是我最想写的，可以说是在刚连载的初期就写好的一段文字www

最后，这个文会收成本子，预计是CP26出吧……也想先询问一下有多少姑娘想入手，虽然我大概会做跟《妄言》差不多的数量233  
应该还会再写几篇番外，有想看的梗也可以告诉我(///▽///)  


最后的最后，请给我长评！请给我长评！请给我长评！拜托了！（很重要，说三遍233）

最最最后（？），我最喜欢星史郎先生啦！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，我想要长评——（超大声！）


End file.
